Sleeping Beauty and her female prince
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Yôko felt like she did a terrible mistake. Aya felt ashamed about how she react to this so-called "mistake". How those two could finally be honest about their feelings? WARNING! It's a yuri fanfiction, so a romance between two girls. AyaXYôko.


**Hi everyone! It's been a while since I post here. I'm taking a break from AnR fanfictions and I wrote one about Kiniro Mosaic. It's about one of my favorite yuri ship, Aya and Yôko. The story take place after the second season, so they probably are 17 years old. I hope you'll enjoy, and if you don't know Kiniro Mosaic, I highly suggest you to watch this anime. The subtext is really strong!**

* * *

Inokuma Yôko had made a terrible mistake today. The worst part about this was that she wasn't even sure of why it was a mistake, but judging by the consequences of her action, she should definitely not have done that.

It was today that the play took place. For the Cultural Festival, Yôko's classroom decided to do a play. It was the story of Sleeping Beauty that was chosen. After a vote from the students, it was decided that Komichi Aya would interpret the princess Aurora, and Yôko would be the prince.

At first, Yôko found it funny that she had to play a man, especially a prince. But the more time passed, the more she realised that something felt wrong. During the repetitions, Aya had seemed uncomfortable. The blue haired girl hadn't protested about having to play the princess, but she surely complained about Yôko being the prince. Yôko knew that her friend admired princes and dreamed about meeting one, so she was worried that she was soiling her dream by playing the prince. But despite that, she decided to still play the prince.

For the play, it had been agreed that the prince would only kissed the princess on the cheek to wake her up. But it wasn't what happened during the play.

When it was her turn to go on the stage, it was for the scene where the prince wakes up Aurora. Aya was lying on a bed, pretending to sleep. Yôko a got caught in the moment and she had kissed her on the lips. She felt that it was more natural like this, and more accurate with the story. But the truth is, she really wanted to kiss Aya for real.

Aya hadn't reacted immediately, but after a couple of seconds, she had become red like a tomato. Despite that, the blue haired girl had say her lines, and the play had end normally. Even the public hadn't reacted to the kiss on the lips. The spectators had only applauded, showing that they had like the play.

But when the curtain was closed and the two were alone, Yôko had received a slap from Aya, followed by her usual insult: Dummy!

It is far from being the first time that Aya had hit her and called her a dummy. But this time, Yôko knew that it was different. Aya was crying. Before that Yôko could ask for an explanation, the blue haired girl had run away.

Sitting on her bed, Yôko couldn't stop thinking about the incident. She had the impression that she did something unforgivable.

"Maybe it was her first kiss." she thought.

If it was the case, Aya probably wanted to give her first kiss to the one she loved, not to a friend in a play. She had stolen her first kiss, and now she deeply regretted it.

Yôko suddenly remembered her first and only crush. It was Aya. She had a crush on her when they were younger, but she decided to never confess. She knew that Aya was dreaming about a prince charming, so Yôko had convinced herself that the blue haired girl would never respond positively to her feelings. She had decided to just be friend with Aya and she forgot about her feelings, or rather, that was what she thought. When she saw Aya on the stage, dressed like a princess, Yôko had remembered her old feelings for her. That was why she had kissed her.

"Maybe…I should go see her and apologize…"

But before she could do anything, Yôko heard a sudden knock on her bedroom's door.

* * *

Aya was feeling ashamed from what she had done. She deeply regretted to have hit Yôko. The blue haired girl had been so surprised by her sudden kiss, she couldn't stop herself from acting the way she did. Even so, she couldn't deny that she did wish that Yôko kiss her on the lips. It made her really happy, but at the same time, also embarrassed. This is why she reacted so violently, and cried because of her shame.

"Why can't I be more honest about my feelings?" she thought.

She didn't even let Yôko explained herself, she considered that she ran away like a coward.

"I have to apologize and tell her my true feelings."

This is why Aya was there, in front of Yôko's bedroom, ready to knock. Her hand was shaking, she was terribly nervous.

It was the Inokuma twins who let her come into the house. Before they let her go to their older sister's bedroom, they gave her a little advice:

"Yôko onee-chan is kind of stupid. If you want her to understand your feelings, you need to be extremely clear. Otherwise, this dummy will never understand."

Aya remembered that she almost said the same thing to the twins, when they had problems showing their feelings for their older sister.

Taking all her courage, she finally knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" Yôko asked.

"I-It's me…Aya."

"Oh…you can come in."

With some hesitation, the blue haired girl opened the door and entered into her friend's bedroom.

Yôko was sitting on her bed and her eyes were riveted on the floor. The sad look on her face broke Aya's heart.

"Yôko, I'm…"

"Aya, I…" her friend said at the same time.

The two girls stopped talking, staring awkwardly at each other for couple of seconds.

"Y-You can go first…" Aya finally said to break the silence.

"Huh…, Aya…I'm sorry…for what happened during the play."

The blue haired girl remained quiet, dumbfounded by what her friend just said.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Yôko continued. "It was…inappropriate. It was you first kiss, right? You probably wanted to save it for someone you love, and I ruined it. I'm so sorry…"

Aya couldn't believe what she had just heard. Unlike what she thought, Yôko wasn't sad because she had slapped her, but because she was feeling guilty over the kiss. The blue haired girl couldn't accept that. Aya didn't want her friend to feel so bad for something that in fact, made her happy.

"I should be the one who apologize!" Aya shouted. "It was wrong to hit you and call you a dummy. And please, don't regret this kiss. In fact, I…my first kiss was with the one I'm in love with."

Yôko stayed quiet for a moment, while she seemed a little bit confused.

"Aya, you…it wasn't your first kiss?! Then, who was your first one? Who's the guy you're in love with?"

The blue haired girl almost fell on the floor from exasperation. She thought that it was a clear love confession, but it seemed that it was really true. Yôko was truly too oblivious to understand subtlety.

"No you dummy! It was my first kiss! You're the first one who has kissed me!" Aya replied.

This time, she was sure that her confession was perfectly clear.

"Huh…I'm not sure to understand." Yôko said with a confused look.

The auburn haired girl seemed to be sincere, but at the same time, she also seemed to refuse to acknowledge reality. Aya decided to tell her what she felt in the more clear way she could, without any ambiguity.

"Yôko, I love you! And not just like a friend. I'm in love with you, what I feel for you is the same as you parents feel for each other. I want to date you and kiss you, I want to be your girlfriend. Do you understand now or I need to be more clear!?"

Suddenly, some tears began to roll from Yôko's eyes, which made Aya panicked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude, just forget what I just say…"

"I can't believe it…that you feel the same way that I feel for you…" Yôko said.

"Huh? You mean…you…love me?"

Yôko wiped her tears, before looking Aya in her eyes.

"Yes, I love you too. I always find you really pretty, and cute."

"But why you didn't tell me!?" Aya asked.

"I could ask you the same question. I thought that…you couldn't love me. You always talk about meeting your prince charming, so I thought that I was out of the league…"

"But Yôko…you're the prince that I dreamed of!"

The blue haired girl witnessed something that she never thought she could see one day. Yôko was…blushing?!

"W-What are you saying?! I can't be your prince, because…I'm a girl! And even if it was true, the why were you so displease that I played the role of the prince in the play?" Yôko asked.

"I wasn't…displeased. It made me…really happy. It just that…I was embarrasses. And I don't care if you are a girl. You're still the one I consider to be my prince charming."

"Embarrassed? Why? Is it why you always call me a dummy?"

"Well, you know…telling your feelings is something embarrassing. And since we're both girls, I was scared…of your reaction."

Yôko suddenly showed a smile that almost looked like a smirk.

"Now I understand why the others call you a tsundere! It seems that you're finally in your deredere mode, Aya!"

The blue haired girl felt extremely annoyed by Yôko's comment. She rushed at her and grabbed her by the collar, before kissing her on the lips. Aya broke the kiss and looked into the auburn haired girl's eyes.

"What was that for?" Yôko asked with a surprise voice.

"It's payback. And it was also because you said something dumb."

Out of the blue, Yôko wrapped her arms around Aya's waist and drew her on the bed. The two girls were now lying next to each other, face to face.

"Then, let me kiss you properly this time." Yôko said.

After saying that, she grabbed Aya's chin and pressed her lips against hers and gave her a sweet kiss. The blue haired girl felt her heart racing. It was too good to be true. It was like her dream became reality. After what seemed to be an eternity, Yôko broke the kiss and looked Aya in the eyes.

"Aya, let me be honest. I'm not sure that…I want to be your prince. I would rather be your girlfriend."

The blue haired girl became silent for a moment, before hugging Yôko.

"O-Of course! I also want to be…your girlfriend. You're a girl after all, you being a prince charming in my dreams is just my weird fantasy."

"I don't care if we're both girls, I don't even think genders is important when you love someone. I love you Aya, and I want us to be lovers."

"I love you too, Yôko. I also want us to be a couple. But…how are we gonna tell it to our friends? Or you prefer to keep it a secret?"

"I've no problem about telling them. And I've got the feeling that Shino and Alice will probably understand us…"

"Yeah, you're right. And Karen seems to have a doubt about my feelings for you. Telling them shouldn't be a problem."

The blue haired girl raised her head and looked at the window. The sun at set, it was pretty dark outside.

"It's pretty late…Yôko, can I stay…for the night? I want to sleep into your arm."

Her girlfriend smiled, while approaching her face from hers.

"Of course you can!" Yôko said, before she gave another kiss to Aya.

* * *

 **This is how I imagine those two could start a romantic relationship! Aya's feelings are pretty clear in the original anime, but Yôko's aren't. So I pretty much interpreted what she could feel for Aya. I hope it's not too OOC.**

 **I first hesitated for the play to be Romeo and Juliet or Snow white, but those two were to mainstream, so I finaly choose Sleeping Beauty.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
